Keeping Warm
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: A man contemplates while basking in his lovers warmth. Starfire x OC


**Warmth**

The clock continued its rhythmic ticking as the seconds drifted by. It wasn't the only sound that could be heard by him, however. There was the hum from the compressor on the refrigerator; the dull thumping that came from the ceiling fan's motor and even the wind from outside grabbed his attention every now and again. There was one sound though, one that he kept his focus on at all times; the sound of her breathing. Lying at his side, wrapped in his arms embrace was his girlfriend, his Tamaranean girlfriend.

A beautiful woman with features that were hidden here in the dark of the room, though he knew them all too well. It was her sounds that he dwelled on, the almost unnoticeable heaving of her chest as she lay there pushed up to him. It kept him awake, but not out of disturbance or annoyance of her motions. It was all just the sudden realization of her being here, in that spot.

He didn't think he would ever be one of 'those guys.' The men or women of the human race that became romantically involved with extraterrestrial beings. He never thought himself to be a kind of man that was into aliens. There were those that did mind of course. Anyone that dated or slept with an all powerful alien was either being a sexual deviant, or mentally unstable in some way. Now ever since he started dating her these were his stigmas to deal with as well.

He would be called all kinds of names from time to time from those that were either brave enough, dumb enough, or far enough away that they could escape. Terms like 'pyrophiliac,' and, 'fire fucker' were some of his favorites. The second one did make him laugh from time to time as in some odd way it was true; if just a bit off color. Random prejudices never bothered him, however, as long as it did not bother her.

He was glad he had her. He never had many serious girlfriends; not ones he wanted to spend the rest of his days with at any rate. Maybe it was some cosmic destiny within the universe. As if they were meant to be together, only when they both had a void to fill. After all, they both lost people who were close to them. This train of thought made him let out a soft sigh that pushed the smell of her hair up his nose.

As much as he loved the idea of spending all the days he had left in him with this wonderful woman. He just didn't like the idea that some outside force was manipulating him, or her, in some fashion that he could not control. He thought humans were for the most part much too chaotic to handle such a static existence. They just couldn't handle the thought of forever being bound permanently to one path that was a perfect line that could not sway or bend. Now that he was with her, he counted himself lucky to not be held with in that mindset.

There were perks of course; no relationship is without its pros, but it seemed a little more with her than he remembered with his human girlfriends. He hated to think it, and he would never ever even think about telling her about it, but sometimes, he liked to pet her like he would, well, a pet. The thought of it made him have to choke down a laugh so he wouldn't wake her, but it was true.

Sometimes when she would sit next to him on a couch, or snuggle up to him in a chair, he would stroke her hair the same way pet owners would do to their dogs, cats or other lap type animals. All the while when he did it he would get some kind of twisted grin on his lips as if he was doing something wrong and hoping to not get caught.

The next perk he thought of made him blush all over, and get a large amount of goosebumps when he thought about it. His mind filling with the lovely visions and the exquisite remembrances of their lovemaking. He had to admit that he enjoyed sex with her much, much more than he had with his human girlfriends.

The first time they did it was probably the most awkward and embarrassing ordeal he ever had to live through since he lost his actual virginity, but once he got over the little hang ups that probably human couple had to go through, everything just kinda seemed to fall into place. It really wasn't because he found aliens more attractive than human girls. It was just because that she, and the experience as a whole was so very exotic that every part of his mind was at full attention when they were together in such a way.

The thought almost got him a little too excited to be laying with her next to him like she was, as his semi arousal would be sure to stir her from her sleep. The thought did pass through his mind though of being coupled with her; inside her. He had been with several human girls in his years, and they were all good enough in the sexual departments.

There was something about her though, the way she moved, the way her hair felt when he ran his hands through them. She was very vocal, and the noises she made would drive him wild the most, however. It was a perfect storm of her words, female moans and yells. All of this was compounded when she heated up. She absolutely would not keep her hand off of him, which was something he didn't mind of course.

The whole experience of laying with her, wrapped in her legs, hearing her voice, feeling her squeeze him to release. It was more than enough to make him fall madly in love with her to the point of worship, he thought sometimes. Though, each time they reached the climax her hair combusted, nearly causing the room to catch on fire.

* * *

Thinking about all the wondrous things that they did together, and to each other was well enough, but now something started to slip into his wavering thoughts that he didn't like to think about much. Mentally, physically they were compatible; they got a long like two old friends, and heated arguments were spaced out far enough that he could barely remember the last large fight they had gotten into. Something was always there though, something that did in fact drive a wedge into them. Something from the past that affected them both. The Regime

The day Superman killed Joker, was the day everything changed. Heroes became villains. villains became heroes. Anyone caught in the middle wasn't safe. He would know, he lost his family. It was just supposed to be a regular dinner, but then everything went black, courtesy of Superman. The storm troopers came and people who resisted were gunned down, including us. He was lucky enough to survive. Since then, he vowed to find a way to taken the Regime down permanently.

She was part of the Teen Titans. But they were quick to fall. Rave became a servant of Trigon. Cyborg joined the Regime. Beast Boy went missing. And Nightwing... Well... She was trapped in the phantom zone along with other heroes who opposed Superman, but was eventually freed. Despite missing her old team, she now had a new one. One she could throw mustard parties with.

Deep down, in the end of it all, he wondered if this was the best for her. He couldn't replace the first one she loved, and he wasn't affiliated with Batman or anyone. So, could she count him as any ally? He sometimes thought ahead of him, when hey Superman, and end putting himself in prison. He had to think how she would visit him. He sometimes believed that letting her move on without him would be easier for her.

* * *

"No," he whispered out loud to himself, hoping that his silent outburst wouldn't wake her. He knew though that he loved her more than anything; even more than himself. He didn't care that she was from one world and that he was from another. He didn't care that their loyalties differed. He didn't care about any of it!

He had to stop for a moment, for whatever reason he had let his mind get the better of him and he was all riled up. He even now realized that he had been holding in a deep breath for sometime, and had to let it out in a gasping wheeze; that's when he felt her stir. He couldn't believe that this was the one thing that woke her up. Not the constant pushing himself into her back, or squeezing his arms around the barrel of her chest, but the sudden exhale of his late night excitement.

She began to roll over, her thick forelegs coming down to a soft crash on his shoulder as she opened sleep weary luminous emerald eyes that caught the smallest amount of light in them to show that she was awake. For a moment the two just looked at each other before she lifted a heavy hand to place on his cheek for just a moment.

"Love you," she whispered out before closing her eyes again.

"Love you," he echoed back to her. These few words between the pair made her smile wide and let out a content moan before rolling back over to her side and pushing herself up against him in a deep spoon position.

"Hold me?" she whispered out. Not having to wait long at all before she felt his right arm slip underneath her body, and his left arm drape itself over her shoulder to pull her so that there was no space left between her back and his chest. The last thing she knew before falling back to sleep was feeling him nestle his face into the back of her hair. A motion that brought another soft coo from her smile, and an idea to heat her hair to keep him warm.

Yes, this is what he wanted, this is what he needed. He would always want to be here, in this place, in this moment. He knew that he could not remain here forever, so he knew that he had to make sure as many moments like this existed in their life times. he wanted her in his life, no matter what the hardships he would have to face because of it. He would face them with her, they would face them together. Soon, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not a month or even a year from now, he would ask her to be his, forever.

Hearing her say yes would turn his world into perpetual light. Yet hearing her say no, well, he didn't want to think about that. Those were thoughts for another time, however. All that he knew now was that she was warm, she was soft, she wanted him to embrace her in her sleep so that he may drift off to his. Above all other things that he had thought of this night; he knew he wanted that most of all. To be there with her, to breathe her in, to feel her there with him, to hold her. And embrace her warmth.

* * *

 **Something I wanted to try. I've thought about doing an Injustice fic, but I wanted to practice first. What do you think?**

 **Mortal Kombat, and Tron are being worked on. As well as Shadows and Light, Talon's Claws and Green Vs. Yellow.**


End file.
